Dealing with Change
by Rose-By Any Other Username
Summary: Shane McMahon has finally decided to leave the WWE. After a while, people start to accept that he has moved on. Well, all but one. Stephanie is finding it hard to deal with all the changes that come with her brother leaving the company.
1. The Party

It was a joyful Christmas eve at the McMahon household. Vince McMahon was holding his annual holiday party with the WWE employees. Anyone who was anyone would be there and like always it was mandatory for the whole McMahon family to be in attendance. Vince and Paul where mingling with their co-workers, Marissa and Linda where looking after the four grandchildren, and Shane and Stephanie where standing on the loft, looking on at what was taking place. This was the worst part of the holiday season for the McMahon siblings. They hated the fake smiles, compliments, and the gossip behind their backs. If the two had a choice, they wouldn't be within miles of the place. But they didn't want the "You're a McMahon. You have the obligation to come" speech from their father.

Shane and Stephanie decided to waste time by talking to each other rather then mobbing about their attendance. "So how's life in Connecticut?" asked Shane, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Do you really care?" snapped Stephanie.

Shane didn't know how to respond. He hoped she wasn't that upset about him leaving the company in a couple weeks. "You aren't seriously mad at me for leaving are you?" Shane questioned. If Stephanie was angry with him, he didn't know how long she would remain this way.

"I just don't understand why you would even want to leave. What's wrong with working with your family?" explained Stephanie.

She was devastated when her mother, Linda, decided to step down as the CEO of World Wrestling Entertainment to join the senate race an now all of a sudden Shane wanted to leave too! As far as Stephanie was concurred, he wasn't going to come back to the company with open arms to his old position. If he wanted to leave, he was going to start from the ground up when he returned. That is if he actually decided to make a come back. "Your leaving dad and I to run the business by ourselves. Now I might have seven departments to run! I don't even know if I can handle all of that!"

"Calm down Steph. Think of the baby." soothed Shane.

Stephanie was livid by then, "Don't tell me to calm down! I will not calm down!".

Upon hearing that, Paul came to his wife's aid, trying to calm her. "Paul, I will not calm down!".

Attempting to sooth Stephanie, Paul stated "Steph, you have to settle down. You don't need the extra stress. Please, calm down, at least for the baby." He then proceeded to lead Stephanie to her old room where they were staying.

Shane on the other hand headed to the play room to talk to his wife and mother for advice. Maybe even calm down himself by playing with the children.

"Hi hunny, how was your talk with Steph?" asked his wife, Marissa.

He couldn't believe they didn't hear Stephanie yell. Almost everyone at the party heard due to them standing on the loft above the living room.

"Not good. She was really upset about my resignation. Come to think of it, I've never seen her so upset in my whole life."

"Maybe she got so upset because of the hormones due to her pregnancy," Linda added.

"Yeah, maybe that's it. I hope she'll get over it soon. I don't want her to be mad at me forever." said a very concerned Shane, "Do you think I should go talk to her?"

"Just let her cool down. I'm sure she'll want to sit down and discuss this matter later on with you, but for now, let Paul handle her." stated Linda calmly.

Shane could only hope that Stephanie wasn't going to hold up this grudge forever.


	2. Apologize

Back in Stephanie's old bedroom, Paul was doing his best to keep his wife calm. He was pretty sure that she was just over stressed with work and was taking all her anger out on the nearest person. Shane was just the unlucky guy who happened to be standing next to her.

"Stephanie, please calm down. Your getting worked up over nothing." stated Paul, who was starting to worry about his wife and unborn child's health.

Stephanie sighed, "Yeah, I guess your right. I just get so mad that everyone wants to leave. What, are we not good enough for them anymore?".

Paul didn't know how to respond to that. Honestly, he was just as confused as her that everyone was leaving. Stephanie lived for this company and so did he. If it wasn't for the WWE, he wouldn't have ever met his wife.

"I don't know Steph, maybe Shane is just trying to get out there on his own? Maybe he wants to be remember as something more than Vince McMahon's son," At this point Paul was trying to give Steph reason as to why her brother was abandoning the family company.

Stephanie pondered these conclusions before she responded. It was possible that her brother wanted to make a name for himself. Resting her hand on her stomach she realized something. She had more to worry about then Shane leaving. She was going to have another child soon. That alone was enough to make her stop fussing over her brother. She needed to focus on her family.

"You know what, that's probably what he's doing. I should just go apologize to Shane. I have other things that are more important then fighting with him," stated Stephanie

With that, she walked over to Paul and embraced him and for a moment, she felt no stress.

Resting his head on hers, Paul responded, "That's good honey, just let it go."

Meanwhile, Shane was having his own concerns about Stephanie's out burst.

"It's been 20 minutes mom. Maybe I should go and apologize for making her so upset," Shane said as he continued pacing.

Linda studied her son's face. She could tell that he was worried about his sisters well being. She could also tell that Shane was concerned about his future niece/nephew.

"Shane, Stephanie is fine. The baby is fine. Paul is probably helping her review her actions and calm her down," explained Linda

Shane didn't want to listen to his mother's explanation. He was making his way toward the door. To his surprise, the door was beginning to opened and on the other side, stood his sister. By the look on her face, Shane could tell that she wasn't here to argue with him.

"Hey Shane, I just wanted to come over here to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was way out of line and I understand that you have to do this for you and I shouldn't be the one to stop. I should be the one who is there to support you," said Stephanie with a smile.

"Thanks Steph, and I'm sorry for making you so upset," Shane said as he hugged his sister

And at that moment, everyone was at ease


	3. New Years

A week after the fight between the two siblings, every one was gathered at Titan Tower for New Years eve. Everyone was mingling though out the office spaces and music could be heard with in the wall ways.

Stephanie was wondering around taking in her surroundings. She smiled as current and past employees would say "hi' and pay her a complement. The faces of her family members came into view, but only was missing.

"Hey 'Rissa, where's Shane? Didn't he come with you and the kids," asked a curious Stephanie.

"No, he said he need to pick some things up first and he would meet us later. I'm surprised he's not here yet," replied Marissa, Shane's wife.

Many thoughts rushed though Steph's mind at that moment. What did Shane have to pick up and when would he show up? A familiar voice knocked her out of her thoughts.

"I heard someone was looking for me,"

"Shane! You're here. I thought you weren't going to make it," exclaimed Stephanie.

Shane looked bewildered, "Shane McMahon, not attend a party? Never! You should know me better than that dear sister."

"Well you never know," she replied.

The two laughed for a while, then went to join the rest of their family.

The remainder of the evening was rather eventful. Linda was talking to a majority of the corporate executives, Paul was joking with a group wrestlers, Marissa was picking the brains of some of the writers, and Stephanie was relaxing and watching as people counted down to a new year.

10

As she glanced around the room, she noticed her brother and father enter an elevator and judging by the button that Vince pushed, it was going up to his office.

9

Stephanie quickly got up to catch the next elevator up to her father's office to spy on them.

8

While going up, she questioned what they were planning on doing up there and why they where making such a big mystery of it.

7

She quickly exited the elevator and slipped into the nearest office. Peered around the door frame, Stephanie tried to get a good look at Shane and Vince.

6

As she watched them walk down the hall, Vince swiftly turned his head to see if they had been followed. He then turned back around and opened the door for his son to enter.

5

Moving down the hall in their direction, Stephanie tried to remain as quiet as she would be.

4

She made her way to the door and looked on at what was taking place inside the office.

3

The only thing that she would see was Vince explaining something to Shane. She couldn't quite make out what was being said but it must have been important.

2

Shane then grabbed a pen off of his father's desk and crouched down, signing the papers laid out before him.

1

"Congratulations son, you are official unemployed at World Wrestling Entertainment," said Vince, "Your mother and I wish you a lot of luck in your future,"

'HAPPY NEW YEAR'

Stephanie could not keep the tear from falling from her watery, blue eyes.

"Happy New Year, Shane. I hope your happy," cried Stephanie as she ran to the elevator.

She needed to get out of this place. The betrayal she felt was so strong, Stephanie couldn't help but fall to her knees. The happy façade she had put up when she was with Shane was falling apart. Peace would never come to her over this whole ordeal.

When the elevator opened Stephanie ran straight outside. Sitting on the front steps of Titan Towers, she wondered if she would ever see her brother again? Would he try to come back to the WWE if his initial plans fell though? Then it finally hit her, only time would tell.


	4. Raw

The following Monday on Raw, Stephanie was backstage getting ready for the upcoming show. She was quickly handing out scripts to the superstars as they passed. The process suddenly stopped when it felt as though she had hit a brick wall. She soon realized that t was a person who had run into her and she looked up to yell at whoever the person was. Her facial expressions changed as the face of John Cena came into view.

"Ugh! Oh Steph. How's it going?" he asked

"Hi John. I'm fine and how about yourself?" answered Stephanie

"Good, I'm good. I was actually on my way to see your husband. We have to go over our segment for tonight. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He's in his dressing room with Shawn.

"Thanks! See you later Steph." said John as he walked away

"No problem. See you."

And with that Stephanie continued on her way to her office.

Unbenounced to Stephanie, Shane was on his Raw to make his final farewell to the WWE Universe. He wasn't sure how the fans would react or the superstars for that matter. He wasn't even sure if his sister knew if he was going to make an appearance. He hadn't seen Stephanie since the night that he signed his name on that paper. Shane didn't know if he made the right decision. He had run into so many problems since resigning. His relationship with his sister was practically destroyed. All those worries would have to wait because he was about to turn into the arena.

Stephanie was finishing her work for this evening and had just a little time to spare. Raw would go live in about 10 minutes so she had just enough time to relax with her husband before the show would start. She made her way to the dressing room marked "Triple H" and knocked. The sound of footsteps could be heard and the next moment the door was open and her husband was standing on the other side.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I was hoping to watch the show with you tonight if that's okay?"

"My door is always open for you, you know that." Paul laughed as moved out of the way.

"Thanks"

They both then moved over to the couch and Paul turned on the TV so they could watch Raw. Stephanie was in shock when she say Shane on the TV coming into the arena. He had just parked his car and the camera was following him into the building. The next thing Stephanie knew, Shane's music was playing and he was making his way down to the ring. He went over to the announce table and grabbed a microphone before heading though the ropes and into the ring. Then she listen to him as he went on and on about how sad he was to be leaving and that he was sorry for doing this but it was time for him to move on. To Stephanie, it sounded like a load of BS but she continued to watch as he left the ring with the cheers and chants of "Thank You Shane". Paul quickly got up and went out into the hallway to say his goodbyes while Stephanie stayed and watched Shane make his way out to the parking lot as the superstars followed him clapping, shaking his hand, and hugging him. She turned off the TV and made her way to the parking lot.

Shane was amazed by all the people that loved and respected him. He was definitely going to miss this. As he looked out at the sea of superstars, he saw every one he knew. Everyone but one, his sister. He had hoped that Stephanie would see him off but deep down in his heart, he knew it would only hurt her. So he turned around and headed toward his car. Before he got in, he turned back one last time only to see all the superstars walking away, but one remained. Looking closer he realized that it was Stephanie.

"Steph…" he started

But as he looked at her, she just shook her head. It hurt him knowing that he had caused her so much stress and sadness. Aware that she wouldn't talk to him he got in his car and drove toward his home in New York.

Stephanie looked on as her brother drove away. Drove away from the company. Drove away from his friends. But most importantly, he drove away form her. Having no reason to stay there and stare at his car shrinking off into the distance, she decided to put her head town and head back into the building.


	5. Unfortunate Events

Sorry that this chapter took so long. I really wanted to get this chapter up before Stephanie's birthday so what better day than today. Happy Birthday Stephanie McMahon-Levesque

* * *

Months had passed since Shane left and things for Stephanie had been running quite smoothly. There was no more drama with her brother gone. Sure she missed him but she sure as hell wouldn't miss all the disappointment that came with him. Stephanie no longer wondered if someone was leaving or staying, Shane was the last straw when it came to that subject. No longer would she worry her self sick over such manners. All she had to worry about was her family and how to keep them safe from harm. Little did she know that that concern was just around the corner.

Finishing up her work for the evening at the area on Monday, Stephanie had glanced up at the television. She had never been one to watch while she was working so she turned the TV off and continued to work on her laptop. About a half an hour later, Stephanie closed her computer and closed her eyes to relax a moment, but she quickly opened them when she heard her name being yelled from down the hall.

"STEPHANIE! STEPHANIE!"

Stephanie bolted to the door to find out what the person wanted. When she opened the door she found that it was Scott Armstrong running down the hall to her office.

"Scott, calm down! What's wrong?"

"Hunter….the ring…..Brock Lesnar…" Scott got out in between breaths

Stephanie didn't even stick around to hear the rest. By the time Scoot finished, she was already half way to the ramp. She quickly made her way to the gorilla station to see what was happening on the monitor. There lay her husband in the ring holding his arm and Brock standing aver him smirking. The amount of hatred she felt for this man was indescribable. Before she knew it, tears where blurring her vision and she was shaking.

She wanted to run down to the ring so bad but someone was holding her back. She turned around to slap the hell out of who ever it was because she was that angry. Before she could the person caught her hand in mid slap.

"Steph calm down!" said a very concerned Vince

Stephanie couldn't even form a sentence, she just continued to cry as paramedics tended to her husbands noticeably broken arm

Vince took Stephanie into his arms like a loving father would. Although he didn't show t as much as he should, he truly cared for his son-in-law. He was just as upset as his daughter about Brock's actions and that bastard would pay for the emotion trauma he caused the McMahon family.

Vince turned to the monitor to see them wheeling Paul up the ramp on a stretcher. He continued to hold Stephanie as she choked out sobs. Paul didn't seem to be conscious at this point and Vince knew it was making his daughter even more upset.

Stephanie tried to get out of her fathers grasp to get to her hurt husband. It was hard to tell if she was in the right state of mind or not. The only thing that mattered at the moment was Paul and she was going to make sure that their would be hell to pay if he was seriously injured.

"Stephanie?" crocked Paul from the stretcher

"Oh Paul, sweetie I'm so, so sorry." sobbed Stephanie gripping onto her husband's hand

"Why are you apologizing. I'm just thankful that you didn't run down there and end up on a stretcher like me," Paul turned to Vince and continued, "Thank you for keeping her backstage. It really means the world to me that she's not hurt."

Vince smiled at his son-in-law, "Anytime son."

Stephanie was overwhelmed with emotion. Even when Paul was laying there in pain, he was still worried about her wellbeing. She was so lucky to have him in her life. Often times she wonders what she ever did to deserve someone as great as him.

* * *

Please R&R. I really want to know what you all think and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter


	6. Raw's 1000th

I had a major writers block but I'm back now. I hope you all like this chapter! :)

* * *

Paul was lying in the hospital watching his wife sleep on the chair next to him. He had tried to talk her into go going back to the hotel or better yet, home. There was no need for Stephanie to be here rather than for moral support. But like always she was the stubborn mule that she is and refused to move away from his side.

As he continued to gaze at her, a smile began to form. He truly loved her with every inch of his being. She was everything to him. To Paul, the sun didn't rise until Steph woke up in the mornings. Maybe that's why he was so protective of her. He never, ever wanted to lose her or have any harm to come to her.

He reached over to hold her limp hand and started to run his thumb over her knuckles. She looked so angelic as she slept.

"I really wish that you would just stay home instead of going on the road with me. Then I wouldn't have to worry about you getting involved in a dangerous situation and end up here like me," said Paul with a sigh.

* * *

It was Raw's 1000th episode and no one was more excited than Paul. He couldn't wait to see all his old DX friends again. Paul continued to walk towards his lock room that he could share with them when something on the door to his left caught his attention. He quickly stopped.

"No. Not tonight. Please, no."

Paul closed his eyes and hoped that what he saw was just his imagination. He stepped back and turned to his left. He slowly brought his head up to look up at the door.

So many emotions rush him as he read the name. He felt both angered and worried. Grinding his teeth and shaking his head, Paul stormed into the room with the name "Stephanie McMahon" on the door.

Stephanie looked up as the door slammed. There stood Paul and man did he look furious.

"What are you doing here? Your supposed to be at home with the girls!"

Stephanie looked at him like he was crazy.

"There is no way I would miss Raw's 1000th when I helped get it this far," said Stephanie calmly.

"Don't you understand, I was completely calm until I saw your name on that door. Now have to worry about you and your safety!" Paul screamed back at her.

Stephanie got up from the desk, "Well I'm sorry that I'm such a heavy burden on you."

Stephanie began to hastened out of the office, when Paul caught her arm as she passed.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Steph."

Stephanie just shook him off and continued out.

Paul sat down on the couch in front of the deck, put his head in his hands and sighed.

* * *

"Your using name calling to lure Brock Lesnar into a fight with you at SummerSlam! Are you a child? That's what I teach my children not to do! Is that what you teach your children?"

Paul slammed the microphone out of Heyman's hand. He was sick of him talking as t was but now he was bringing his family into this.

"You don't talk about my family or my kids," Paul said with authority

"Alright, I stepped over the line. Your right I shouldn't talk about your kids because I feel sorry for them."

All of a sudden Stephanie's entrance music filled the area. Paul was kind of shocked because he thought that Stephanie was heading home after the confrontation they had in her office.

She went up to Heyman and got right in his face. She verbally attack all of his failures and belittled him.

More things were said and the topic of his and Stephanie's children were brought up again. This time, however, Steph skipped the verbal abuse and went straight to the physical stuff. Paul just leaned back and laughed as Heyman got beat up by his beautiful wife.

Not minutes later, Brock Lesnar's music hit. Paul quickly helped Stephanie up off the mat. They both kept their eyes on Brock as he stood at the top of the ramp.

Brock then took off in a sprint to the ring. Stephanie's eyes widened and Paul tried to get her out of the ring to keep her safe.

Backstage, Shane McMahon was quietly watching the monitor. He was worried that his sister would get herself involved in this rivalry that Brock and Pal had going on. That's why he showed up tonight. To make sure that Stephanie didn't end up in a hospital bed. Even though he had left the company, he still cared deeply for her and was going to be there to protect her from the things that Paul couldn't. Shane was going to make sure that Brock or Heyman never got near his sister again. If they did, there would be serious hell to pay.

* * *

Please Read & Review. I really want to hear what you all have to say! :)


	7. Images of the Past

**Authors note: Sorry for the long wait. I've been fighting my way through the writers block. Thank you FutureWWEDiva86 for getting me out of writers block. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always, please Read & Review! **

* * *

Shane had just returned from his business trip in Japan for his company You on Demand. Marissa was first to greet him when he walked into the door followed by their three sons, Declan, Kenyon, and little Rogan.

These are the times that Shane missed while he was away. He always missed them terribly while he was away. He almost hated to leave.  
Marissa turned to look at the clock, "Shane, it's almost 8. Should we move this little get together into the living room?"

Shane nodding his head as he picked up his youngest and ushered the rest of his family into the living area of their home. Tonight was Raw and Shane was excited yet anxious to watch his brother-in-law sign his Wrestlemania contract with Brock Lesnar. He just hoped that Paul wouldn't let Stephanie be a part of the whole ordeal.

Declan raced to get the remote and turn on the large TV that sat against the back wall of the room. The rest of the family sat down and watched what was about to take place.

* * *

"Pretty please let me go out with you to the ring," begged Stephanie holding on to her husband's hand.

Paul looked down at Stephanie with a smile, "Honey, I've already told you a thousand time. No!"

"But I said 'Please' this time

"And like I tell Aurora, you don't get what you want just because you say 'please'," replied Paul

Stephanie groaned and crossed her arms. Paul stopped walking and looked back at his wife.

"Pouting will get you no where, darling," he replied with a cheeky grin.

Stephanie just turned her head to the side.

Paul walked calmly over to her and sighed, "We'll talk about this when I get back."

And with that, Paul leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He then turned and walked through the curtain as Triple H.

* * *

Stephanie watched the rest of Raw from her office. To her, there were no surprises. She knew that her husband would accept Brock Lesnar's Wrestlemania challenge, no matter what stipulations were thrown at him. Although that worried her, she understood Paul's reasons.

For some reason, Stephanie wondered if Shane still watched the shows. She hadn't talked to him since that day that he left. She wondered how he was doing with what ever he was doing now.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when Paul opened the door to her office.

"You watch?"

Stephanie nodded her head. Paul looked at her with worried eyes.

"You still mad at me?"

Stephanie stood up and walked over to him, "No."

He smiled, "Good. Lets say me and you go home, hmm?"

"No, I've got something to do first. I'll meet you there later," Stephanie replied.

Paul embraced his wife, "Alright, be safe. I love you."

"Love you too"

* * *

Stephanie pulled up to the WWE Corporate building. She quickly got out of her car and ran to the door to get out of the cold. She wasn't really sure why she had come her but she just had to know something.

She called an elevator and waited. What was she doing? If anyone would she her here, they would think that she had gone crazy.

The elevator had arrived and Stephanie walked in. She pressed the button reading the number "22".

When she had reached the designated floor, Stephanie got off the elevator and made her way down the hall. She stopped at the room she was looking for and opened the door that said, "Executive Vice President of Global Media: Shane McMahon".

Stephanie just stood in the door way. Suddenly, everything around her became different. She was no longer in the door way of her brother's old office. No, now she was standing in the door way of her father's office.

Stephanie looked around with widened eyes. She began to hear footsteps and looked behind her. Does her eyes deceive her? She was now looking at the face of her grandfather leading both a 6-year-old version of her and a 12-year-old Shane.

Stephanie rubbed her eyes with her hands, trying to make this vision go away, yet the figures kept getting closer to her. She quickly moved out of the way to let the specters enter the room. She listened intensely at the conversation that transpired.

_"Now children, your father and I have an important meeting. So I need the two of you to behavior yourselves until I return, am I understood?" said her late grandfather._

_"Yes sir," said the two young children._

_"Good, I should be back with in the hour," and with that, the old gentleman left._

Stephanie watched her grandfather leave with tears in her eyes. She had missed him so much since he had died and would have loved to give him one last hug.

_Reluctantly, she turned her attention back onto the children in the office._

_Shane walked around the desk and sat in the big leather chair that belonged to his grandfather._

_"You just wait, Steph. One day, this will all be mine," said the confident 12-year-old._

_Stephanie just scoffed, "How do you know it won't be mine?"_

_"Because you just a girl who dances her life away. You wouldn't be able to handle it."_

_"Says you," said the brave little girl._

_"You want to fight me for it!"_

_Stephanie didn't even answer. She ran over to the chair and tackled her brother to the ground._

_"Pinned ya!" the little Stephanie yelled._

Stephanie laughed at the memory she remembered so well.

_Shane laughed, "Whatever, I wasn't even ready. At least well always be working together."_

_Stephanie got off of her brother so he could sit up_

_"How can you be so sure," she questioned. _

_"I just know, Steph."_

_Stephanie looked at her brother for a second._

_"Pinky-promise!"_

_Stephanie stuck out her pinkie finger._

_Shane groaned, "Fine."_

_He stuck out his pink just as his sister had and wrapped it around hers, "I promise that we will always work together. No matter what."_

Stephanie closed her eyes. She had remembered the moment all too well. When she opened her eyes, she was back in the door way of her brothers office.

She looked around the room. It was so empty. Stephanie's eyes continued to scan to room until her eyes landed on a paper laying on the desk.

Curious, she walked over to the desk and picked up the piece of paper. It read, "Sorry I broke the promise I made to you."

Stephanie clutched the paper to her chest and let the tears flow down her cheeks. She sat down on the floor leaning her head against the wall and cried herself to sleep.


	8. Finding Stephanie

**This chapter is a bit of Triple H/Stephanie Fluff. Just a friendly warning.**

* * *

Paul waited up all night for his wife to return home. He had already tried calling her cell phone at least 5 times and each time, it went to voice mail He couldn't leave to go find her either because all three of their girls where asleep upstairs. Getting up from his chair, Paul started to pace the floor planning out his next move.

Quickly, he grabbed the phone to call the one person who might have some insight on where his wife was.

"Hello, Linda McMahon speaking." Linda answered sleepily

"Linda! Is Stephanie over there?" Paul asked nervously

Linda screwed up her face in confusion, "Not that I know of and Vince hadn't mentioned anything about her being here."

"Oh, alright…Have a nice night," Paul looked at his watch to see that it was now 3 am, "I guess I should say have a good morning." With that, they both hung up.

Paul had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach This wasn't like Stephanie. Normally, she would have been home by now, or at least called to tell him where she was. Something wasn't right. What if she was hurt or worse? He would never forgive himself if something should happen to her. But what was he to do? He couldn't go and look for her. He had his kids to think about. But what if…No! He couldn't possibly do that. If he did, Stephanie probably wouldn't talk to him. But if he didn't, she may very well die.

"Sorry Steph," Paul whispered as he picked up the phone for the second time.

20 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Paul hastened over to open the door before the girls woke up. There, standing on the other side of the door was Shane. Paul moved out of the way so Shane could come inside.

"Hey man, thanks for coming over so early," said Paul putting on his coat.

"No problem. Now you go find my sister."

Paul ran out into his car to start his search for Stephanie. He figured his best chance was to check Titian Towers because if she wasn't home, she was most likely there.

Pulling into the parking lot of Titan he drove around looking for her car. He was starting to get nervous when her normal parking space was vacant. Then, as he got closer to the building, he spotted her car in the first space, right across from the front doors.

Pulling his car into the spot next to hers, he shut off the engine and exited his vehicle. Paul rushed to the door hoping that they were unlocked. Success! He hurried over to the elevator and pushed the call button. 24...23...22...too slow! He then made his way over to the stairs and started sprinting up them. He had to get to her office on the 22nd floor. He just hoped to god that she would be there, safe and sound. So on he ran, until finally coming up on the 22nd floor. Paul stopped to caught his breath for a moment before making his way over to her office.

Upon reaching her door, he slowly turned the knob. Gradually pushing the door open until his eyes met…an empty office. She wasn't here.

Turning around, Paul hung his head in sadness. He didn't know what to do. What kind of husband looses his wife? He's eyes became blurred by unshed tears. What was he going to tell his daughters when they woke up in the morning? He didn't even want to think about that.  
Standing up straight and holding back his tears, Paul made his way over to the elevator. As he waited for it to come, he looked down the hall. Something was strange. All the doors of the hall where closed, except the one at the end. Shane's old office door was open. But who would have gone in.

Curiously, he walked cautiously down the hall. When he got to the door way, he peered around the corner to see if anyone was in the office. He scanned the room until his eyes met a slump body leaning on the side wall. As he approached the body, his heart melted. There, leaning against the wall with her knees tucked up to her chest and her head in her hands, asleep, was his wife.

Paul walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. He gently shook her arm and watched as her head lifted. Her eyes met is and smiled at her.

"Hey, sleepy," joked Paul with a smirk.

Stephanie looked around. She started to remember what had happened last night. Then she looked down to the piece of paper still in her hands. Paul noticed this.

"What's that?" he questioned as she handed him the Shane's note. His eyes read over it and then looked up to meet her eyes again.

"Oh, Steph...baby." He saw that she was starting to lose it again. He embraced her and let her cry on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. He knew how much this was eating her way in side.

He pulled away from her, "Why did you come here?"

She thought for a moment, "Closer…but I didn't get it."

Paul sighed, "You won't have closer until you talk to him about it."

"No! I won't talk to him. He doesn't deserve to explain himself to me. Nor do I want to hear it."

"You may not want to hear it but you need too in order to move forward." reasoned Paul.

Stephanie just looked away.

"You really scared me tonight you know," said Paul gaining her attention back.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I was going to head home but I guess my emotions got the best of me."

Paul started to laugh, "Like that hasn't happened before."

Stephanie joined in on the laughter.

"I love making you laugh. If I could make you laugh everyday, I would," stated Paul looking at Stephanie with nothing but love in his eyes.

"I know you would, love," Stephanie said with a smile.

Paul stood up and held out a hand for Stephanie which she excepted.

"Let's go home."

They walked out hand in hand and headed to their respected vehicles to make their way back to home they shared.

Little did Stephanie know that she would have to face Shane sooner than later.

* * *

**Please Read & Review. I love hearing what you guys have to say. **


	9. The Confrontation

**Sorry this chapter took so long but I promise to update more frequently. This is the long waited for chapter that a lot of people have been waiting for. Hope it lives up to your expectations. This won't be the last time they will confront each other either. As always, please R&R. It really helps me update quicker if i have some feedback. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The ride home was relatively quite. On the inside, however, Paul was a ball of nerves. He knew that Shane was watching their children but Stephanie had no idea. How would she take it. He already knew the answer to that and if the scene to come would end up playing out like the one in his mind, then this whole situation was about to turn ugly. Paul just hoped that his wife would be too exhausted to argue and that Shane would just leave without making a big deal about it.

He grew increasingly more nervous as he pulled into the family's driveway. Stephanie must have noticed his weird behavior.

"What's up with you that you're acting so odd?"

Paul was turned his head in her direction,"hmm, oh, oh nothing."

Stephanie continued to give him looks as the couple approached the front door to their home. Paul knew that there was no turning back now.

Stephanie reached for the door knob and slowly turned it. Giving it a good shove, the door became ajar. Paul cringed as Stephanie walked inside.

Lucky for him, the house was silent with no one is sight. Paul released a breathe that he hadn't realized he had been holding. Stephanie turned around to look at her husband.

"Where are the girls?"

Paul just shrugged, "They have to be around here somewhere."

Stephanie looked around and decided that they must be in their room playing so she headed up the stairs. While heading up, she heard the familiar sound of her girls laughter, which brought a smile to her face. As she reached the top, she heard another familiar voice, but not one that she was glad to hear.

Stephanie froze. Paul, seeing this, started for the stairs to try to calm her before the situation became worse.

When he finally reached her, he pulled her into their nearby bedroom and quickly closed the door. Stephanie was clearly still in shock.

"Steph...Stephanie...babe?"

Stephanie was still unresponsive. Then, she looked up at him with a mix of confusion and shock written all over her face.

"Please tell me that I'm hearing things. Tell me I'm crazy or insane! Anything! As long as he's not really here!" Stephanie yelled with tears in her eyes.

Paul's heart broke seeing her like this. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He was trying to help but in doing so, he made it worse. What other choice had he had tho. It's not like he could've just call anyone to come over to watch their daughters.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't have any other choice. I didn't know where you were and I wasn't thinking clearly. Besides, you can't hide from him forever. He is your bother, after all." said Paul, rubbing Stephanie's arms trying to calm her.

Stephanie jerked herself away from him and walked over to face the wall, "I don't want to face him now! You don't understand what it's like, okay! Everything was how it should be, everyone was happy! Then all of a sudden, it wasn't good enough for him anymore! So he gave up everything and left! Leaving behind his poor sister, wondering what she did wrong."

Before Paul had time to walk over to her and wipe the flowing tears from her eyes, she was out of the room. Judging by the sound of the door slamming, she was out of the house as well. Sure, Paul felt bad for trying to force his wife into talking with Shane but he had no idea that she blamed herself for him leaving the company. In all reality, no one was really sure why Shane had left.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Shane entered.

"Hey," Shane said with a sign, "I heard Steph leave."

Paul walked over to the window that looked over the backyard of the home.

"She didn't leave. She's out under the tree," stated Paul, pointed out to the weeping willow tree in the family's yard, "That's where she goes when she needs to clear her mind."

"I'm going to go talk to her."

Paul grabbed his arm, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's been in rare form since you left and I think that you'll just confuse her more. She doesn't need that."

By the look of it, Shane wasn't going to listen. He headed out of the house and made his way into the backyard. Cautiously, he walked down the path to the tree where his sister was seated on a stone bench. She looked to be deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Shane asked softly

Stephanie jumped a little when she heard him but didn't reply.

Shane sighed and took a seat next to her, "You can't ignore me forever, you know."

Still, there was only silence. Shane got up and started walking away before he turned around to face her.

"Fine, Stephanie! If you want to be a spoiled brat, then good for you, but you're not going to make me feel bad about leaving the company!" Shane yelled as he then continued to walk away from her.

Standing up and following after her brother, Stephanie yelled back, "I'm the brat?! Check the mirror Shane! I'm not the one who broke my promise and turned my back on my family!"

"You think I turned my back on my family!" Shane yelled defensively, "I turned my back on no one, Steph! And as for the promise, we were like 5. Get over yourself." He started to walk away.

"That's right! Walk away from your problems like you always do! I guess somethings just never change." Steph yelled back.

Shane had just about enough of this. He turned back around and walked up to his sister, getting in her face.

"You want to know what. Maybe I left because I was sick and tired of you, Stephanie. Maybe it was because I just couldn't stand to see your face anymore." Shane said in a lower tone.

There was a short dare off between the siblings and then Shane broke the eye contact and walked out of the gate and left. Leaving Stephanie, who had crumbled to the ground in a fit of cries and screams.

Unbenounced to both Shane and Stephanie, Paul had watched the whole thing from the bedroom window.


	10. I'm Not Afraid

**A/N: Sorry that it's been taking me so long to update. I just need a lot of motivation. That plus the other stories in my head that I anticipate writing. Thank you to all the people on Twitter who got me out of my writers block. Anyway, as always, please don't for get to Read & Review. Remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker I update. Please enjoy! **

* * *

Still staring out at the window, Paul wasn't sure what he should do. Should he go out to the backyard and try to comfort his emotionally unstable wife or should he go confront the source of her pain? Judging by the lack of movement on Stephanie's part, he had better make a decision, and fast.

Rushing out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out of the front door, Paul caught up with Shane and grabbed his arm. Turning him around violently, Paul gave him a death glare. Shane returned the glare as a thick tension began to fill the air. It remained like this until Paul began to speak.

"Who do you think you are, talking to my wife like that?!" growled Paul.

Shane kept his glare focused on Paul, "First of all, Stephanie is my sister and I'll talk to her how I please. Secondly, I don't know what you're talking about."

He shoved passed Paul and made his way over to his car that was parked in the driveway.

Paul caught his arm again, "I wasn't done! Don't act like you didn't do anything to her. I saw the whole thing through the bedroom window," he pointed to the backyard, "You're baby sister is suffering because of you! Why do you have to hurt her so much?!"

"Look, I don't have to answer to you," Shane said turning around and opening his car door.

Paul had had just enough of Shane and his attitude. Grabbing Shane yet again, he jerked his body around so that he was facing him. Wasting no time, Paul reared back his fist and hit Shane square in the jaw, sending the man onto the concrete.

Suddenly, a brawl broke out between the two men, causing a ruckus so loud that Stephanie could hear it. Picking herself off from the ground, dusting herself off, and wiping the tears from her face, she headed toward the front of the house to see what was going on. Reaching the driveway, she was shocked to see both her brother and husband physically fighting. Thinking quick, she ran over and get between the two of them.

"STOP!" she yelled, separating them with her hands.

Satisfied that both men had listened to her, Stephanie grabbed Paul's hand and was trying to coax him back into the house.

"Come on, Paul. Let him leave," she looked back at a bruised and bloody Shane, "he's not worth it."

Paul could still see the hurt in her eyes when she looked back at him. He followed her into their home, sat down in the living room and observed her as she walked over to the window, pulled back the curtains, and watched as the man she called "brother" get in his car and drive away.

Stephanie turned back to Paul and scanned his body for injures. She noticed a small cut under his eye where Shane must have tagged him during their fight. She quickly went into the bathroom and got the first aid kit. Coming back into the living room, Stephanie noticed that her youngest daughter had come down from her room.

"Why does daddy have a boo boo?" Vaughn asked her mother.

"Well, sweetie, Uncle Shane and daddy were just wrestling and daddy accidentally got hurt." said Stephanie, not wanting to scar her daughter with the truth.

Stephanie got some peroxide and a cotton ball out of the kit. She brought the soaked cotton ball toward Paul's face.

"Ow"

"I haven't touched you yet," said Stephanie with a small smile.

Vaughn grabbed her dad's hand, "It's okay, daddy. Mommy always puts that stuff on Murphy's boo boo's and she says that it don't hurt."

Stephanie proceeded to clean the cut of her husband's face and send their daughter back upstairs to play with her sisters.

"Now, do you want to tell me why you where beating Shane into the ground?" asked Stephanie.

Paul looked up at her with apparent anger written on his face, "I didn't like the way he was treating you."

Stephanie signed, "Honey, this isn't the first time Shane and I have been in an argument and I doubt it will be the last. We get on each other's nerves. It's kind of our jobs."

Paul chuckled, "That doesn't mean that he had the right to do that. My sister and I used to fight all the time, but I never got in her face and left her in a fit of sobs."

There was a short silence.

"I'm not afraid of him, you know. He has nothing to threaten me with and if he wants a fight, I won't back down, I'll hold my ground."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want you to get hurt. If he wanted to, he could easily overpower you," sighed Paul, walking over to the window, looking out at the front lawn, trying to collect his thoughts.

Stephanie walked up and embraced him from behind, snuggling into his back. Paul knew that if anything would ever happen to her, it would be the death of him. She's his everything and he couldn't go on living with himself if someone physically harmed her. Only time would tell if that fateful day would come where Shane decided to get physical with Stephanie. All Paul knew that if or when that day happened, he would be there and ready to step in to protect her.


	11. Can't Take It Back

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short but I promise it will all make sense. Special Thanks to Tracy Brewbaker for giving me motivate to write. As always, Read & Review. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Shane felt the pain of his jaw and the regret of his previous decisions as he drove home. A billion things flooded his mind. How could he have told his sister that it was her fault that he had left the company? How could he leave her, broken-hearted, lying on the ground?How could he have gotten into a physical fight with his brother-in-law?

He still couldn't fathom the aftermath of what had just transpired at his sister's , even as he walked into the home he shares with his wife, Marissa. Even after telling her about the whole ordeal, she too couldn't understand the reasons for his actions. Marissa was told earlier that Shane was going over tithe Levesque house solely to watch their three nieces so Paul could go out and search for Stephanie. Then, according to the story she just heard, the situation turned into a verbal confrontation between the siblings and then a physical fight between her husband and Stephanie's. she wasn't sure how everything had escalated so quickly, but she did know one thing.

"You have to go back over there and work things out," said Marissa, turning to Shane.

Shane gave her a questionable look, "Go back over there?! Are you kidding me?! Paul will probably kill me for even looking at Stephanie again. No! It's best to let them both cool off before I try to go back over there."

Still, even if that time would come, Shane was positive that Stephanie wouldn't talk to him again. In her eyes, he had betrayed her by breaking a promise that he made when he was a boy. But he had to leave! He had felt too comfortable in the work he was doing. He needed something new, something exciting. Shane needed to make a name for himself so he wouldn't have to live in the shadow of the great Vincent Kennedy McMahon. It was finally his time to shine. But why did he feel so lousy about it? Maybe it was...Stephanie.

Shane walked into his office and shut the door. He walked over to his deck and sat in the large leather chair. There were two pictures that adored the lovely oak desk. One, of him, his wife, and their three handsome sons. The second was a picture of him and Stephanie at his college graduation. He picked up the picture of him hugging his sister. They both looked so happy just to be in each others company. If only it were like that today.

Shane and Stephanie had always had a great sibling bond. They were always trying to make each other laugh and they were constantly getting in trouble at work for silly things, like playing silent games of tags during important meetings. It was depressing that none of those things mattered anymore. Shane would leave for work, only to show up to an executive office without his sister popping in to just say "hi" or to annoy him. He should have told her before all of this happened, then maybe she would still talk to him.

Shane put the picture back and sighed, "The past is the past and I can't take it back, no matter how much I wish I could."


	12. Is It Too Late To Apologize?

**A/N: I got two chapters up in one day! That's a new record for me! As always, Read & Review! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After Shane's encounter with Stephanie and Paul, he knew he had to work things out with them. Since today was Monday and Raw would be in Hartford, he knew he would find them both at Raw. Quickly he told his wife his pains and left his home for the arena.

Stephanie was sitting backstage with her father, Vince, waiting for Paul to arrive. Tonight was too stressful for her. At the start of Raw, she went out to inform the fans that her husband would not be competing because, quite frankly, she couldn't bare to see him hurt anymore. Paul had already given so much to the company that it was literally tearing him apart. Yet the fans booed her. She just didn't understand how they could hate her for keeping the man she loved save. It just didn't make sense. She just loves him so much, yet she wasn't aware that that was a bad thing. To the fans, it must be.

She was knocked from her thoughts when Paul came bursting through the door. Stephanie immediately stood to greet him.

"Hi," she said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey. What's going on?"

This was it. It was now or never. Stephanie was praying that he didn't get angry with her when she tells him the news.

"Paul," Stephanie started, only to be interrupted.

Paul was looking right at Vince, "I am wrestling tonight. I am wrestling Curtis Axel, tonight"

Stephanie tried to remain calm as she shook her head, "No, you're not. Look we talked about this two weeks ago," she could tell that he was going to fight her on this, "I watched you collapse at ring side! I had no idea what was going to happen to you. I'm on the phone with you mother, your sister, our kids are crying! You have no idea what we went through."

Paul was shaking his head now, "We talked about this"

It was her turn to interrupt, "Yes we did!"

"I am wrestling tonight!"

Stephanie was getting angry now, "No you're not! He is not worth it!Curtis Axel is not worth it"

Paul got right in her face, "I am cleared to wrestle and I am wrestling, tonight! Bottom line!"

Finally, Vince stood up and got involved. Stephanie stepped aside and listened as the two started bickering. She really wasn't concerned with what was being said, rather, she was focused on Paul temper. If he decided that he was going to fight, she was not strong enough to hold him back or break up the fight.

Soon she heard, "Oh yeah, and who's gonna stop me?"

She glanced between her husband and father and realised that her dad looked as if he took Paul's comment as a challenge. Stephanie quickly and gracefully stepped between the two and stared at her father.

Vince looked at Paul, "Don't do something that you're going to regret."

And with that he left. Stephanie got over to the door in time to close it before Paul got the idea to go after him.

When Shane arrived at the arena, he began asking where Steph was. He asked about five people until he got word that someone saw her and Paul walked into the parking garage. He got to the garage only to see Paul throwing suitcases and Stephanie shaking her head. There was obviously something going on. Shane by and watched as Paul left without Stephanie. She sighed in frustration and turned around to head back into the arena.

She froze when she saw him and turn around to maybe catch Paul, but he was already gone.

"What are you doing here? I don't need anymore stress today."

Shane began to walk toward her, "Look, I don't know what happened tonight, but I wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened the other day."

"Yeah, well, keep your apology. I don't need it," Steph said, shoving past her brother.

"You're not leaving?" Shane asked.

"What's it to you," Stephanie sad over her shoulder.

Shane caught up to his sister, "You're not going in there alone. I may not know much about what went on tonight. But I saw Heyman talking to Brock backstage. There is no way in hell I'm leaving you here alone with Brock Lesnar in the building."

"Shane, go home," Stephanie said with a sigh, "I don't need a protector."

"You may not need one, but as your brother, it's my job to protect you whether you like it or not."

Stephanie just shook her head again and walked into the arena with Shane sharp on her heals.


	13. Monster that Lurks in the Hall

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long but I was in a bit of a writer's block again and I started a new series that I am really into at the moment. But I promise that I'll try to update more often and try to make them either longer or update sooner. If you haven't started my other series, check it out on my page and let me know what you think. Please remember to review at the end of this chapter. Reviews help me post the next chapter quicker. As always, R&R. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Stop following me!" shouted Stephanie as she turned around to face her brother.

Shane had been following her ever since Paul left and she was getting rather annoyed with him. He was beginning to resemble a lost puppy following a stranger. Stephanie, already accepting that she was not going to shake her brother for the rest of the evening, continued back to the her office.

As soon as she turned the corner, Shane went into protective-brother mod. He moved in front of her and pushed her back. Stephanie didn't understand why until she heard a familiar yet repulsing voice.

"Oh isn't this precious. Big brother has come to baby sit." mocked Paul Heyman. He moved to make eye contact with Stephanie, "I mean really, Princess. You honestly need your brother here to protect you. I thought you were bigger than that. Looks like I pegged you wrong."

Stephanie tried to shove Shane a side but he wouldn't budge. "Listen Heyman, I don't need a protector. I can handle myself or do I need to remind you of what happened at Raw's 1000th."

Out of nowhere, Shane pushed Stephanie even farther back. Brock Lesnar had finally made an appearance by Heyman's side.

"Hey Paul, if that slut wants to relive the past, tell her to remember what happened in 2003." smirked Brock.

Shane took a step toward him, "Why don't you back off, Lesnar."

"Oh yeah, and who's gonna make me?" Brock challenged as he forced Shane back into Stephanie.

Paul quickly tried to get Brock to back off so everyone could leave unharmed. Brock, however, had a different idea in mind. He ran at Shane, going for a spear, but collided with Stephanie instead. Looking at her convulsing body on the floor, Brock was caught off guard by a shoulder block by Shane. He swiftly hit the wall hard and slumped to the floor. Heyman rushed to his side as Shane went to check on Stephanie. She looked to be going in and out of consciousness.

"Stephanie...Stephanie. Say something, please." Shane begged as he was searching his sisters face for some sort of sign that she was alright.

"Can't...breathe...ribs...hurt." Stephanie managed to get out.

Shane carefully picked her up to take her to get some medical attention. Paul Heyman had managed to calm his monster and sneak away without having to face either Shane or Stephanie.

Once he had got Stephane to the medical facility, Shane laid his sister down on one of the examination tables. A trainer approached them and asked what had happened. Shane explained the whole Brock Lesnar situation. When he finished, he looked over at Stephanie who began to cough violently and spit up blood. Shane wasn't a doctor, but he was pretty sure that that wasn't a good sign. The trainer assured him that she was in good hands so he stepped out to call Paul.

"Hello?"

"Where do you get off leaving Stephanie alone at the area?!" growled Shane.

"What are you talking about?" Paul questioned.

Shane began to pace, "You left Stephanie at the area. The very same area where she would later be attacked."

"Attacked! By who? Is she alright?" fretted Paul. He knew he had a bad feeling when he left her.

"Brock Lesnar speared her after Stephanie spat with our dear old friend, Paul Heyman."

Paul couldn't even describe what he was feeling at the moment. He was both angry and worried. Brock Lesnar was the size of a truck. He could easily crush Stephane with his bare hands if he wanted to.

"What about Stephanie, though. Is she alright?" said a worried Paul

Shane brought his hand up to rub his face, "I honestly don't know. I got her to medical as soon as I could and then stepped out to call you."

A million thoughts were going through Paul's head. He needed to know how his wife was doing. "Did she say anything to you before you left her?"

"She did say that she couldn't breathe and that it had something to do with her ribs."

Paul began to think the worst, "I'm leaving the hotel now. Please tell Steph that I'm on my way and that I love her."

"Will do." Shane said as he heard Paul hang up.

He walked back into the room and walked over to Stephanie and brushed back the loose hair on her face. She looked miserable. The trainer had informed him that they would sedate her so she wouldn't have to suffer the pain of her broken ribs. They had taped her ribs but they were going to send her to the hospital because they feared that her broken ribs had punctured her lung which would cause her to cough up blood.

They were preparing to move her onto a stretcher when Paul burst into the room and rushed to his wife's side as they wheeled her to the ambulance. He felt so guilty for Stephanie alone and now she was going to the hospital with a serious injury. He must be the worst husband ever. At least, that's how he felt. One thing was for certain, though, Paul would get his revenge on both Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman. But right now, his unconscious wife was his main concern.


	14. Where will this take us?

**A/N: Judging by the reviews, you guys have been wanting this chapter. I'm not sure if I'm winding down to the end or if I'm going to draw it out more and make everything a bit deeper. Let me know what you think. As always, please read & review. I love to know your thoughts about the chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Paul was holding Stephanie's limp hand the whole ride to the ambulance. It was quiet because she was still sedated. How could he have allowed this to happen? How could Shane? Well, it's not like either of them were able to see into the future, but still. Why Stephanie?

When they arrived, Stephanie woke up in a panic. She was looking wildly at everything and trying to sit up but they had her strapped to the gurney. Everyone was working quickly, trying to calm her down. When her eyes met his, she realized that she was going to be okay and began to settle down. They got her inside and checked her in. She was admitted to the emergency room and saw a doctor right away. Paul had to stay out in the lobby so he wouldn't ge in the way. He couldn't stop thinking about how this whole thing happened. He got the full story when Shane arrived and sat in the waiting area with him.

"Wow! I'm really glad you were there with her. Things could have gotten way worse than they already are." explained Paul to Shane.

Shane sigh, "I'm glad someone see's it that way. Steph still isn't over me leaving yet. I wish I could go back and change everything."

Paul shook his head and put an arm on his brother-in-law's shoulder, "Naw, you did what you had to do. I don't think it's you leaving that has her upset. I think it's the way you did it."

"Why? Did she tell you that?"

"No, I just have a feeling." said Paul.

After a while, they both looked up when they heard footsteps. A doctor had finally came out to fill them in on how Stephanie was doing. He explained that she was now stable but she had received a few broken ribs from the impact, but what was even more concerning was the punctured lung she got from one of the broken ribs. They were going to have to perform surgery to get some of the fluid out of the lung before they do anything else. Depending on how serious Stephanie's injury was, they may even have to take the whole lung. She could be in surgery anywhere from 2-6 hours. Paul looked up at the clock, it was 5am.

He looked back at the doctor and asked, "When are they taking her for surgery?"

"We would like to get her in today to avoid any future complications so they'll probably take her within the hour." explained the doctor.

"May we see her?" questioned Shane.

The doctor nodded and showed them back to her room. Shane went right in, but Paul stood in the doorway, just staring at her. She didn't even look like Stephanie. Everywhere he looked, there was a wire attached to her. Her eyes began to flutter and slowly open. She looked at Paul and gave him a weak smile. He smiled back and walked over to her bed and sat down in the nearest chair. She held her hand out so he could grab it, but he was too busy looking at her needle and bruise covered arm. She gave him a confused look until she realized what he was looking at.

"I'm alright. They just had some trouble getting an IV in me." Stephanie said smiling at him.

Paul gave her a look, "How can you smile at a time like this?! You're going in for surgery, Steph and you hate needles. You should be freaking out right about now!"

Stephanie sighed, "Why should I worry myself over it? It's not like I can change any of this. I'm just going to have to deal with it."

Shane cleared his throat which made Stephanie turn her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Steph. For everything."

"Oh, now you're sorry? Do you even know what for?" sneered Steph.

Shane sighed, "No...Not really."

"Let's see, where do I begin. First off, you catch everyone off guard telling them that you're looking for a new job. Then suddenly, you stop talking about it for months! Next, you act fine and normal for a while but it's really just a cover for your secret resignation that you signed at midnight without telling anyone!" Stephanie had tears in her eyes as she continued, "You left, Shane! You left like nothing ever mattered! Like you didn't care who you were leaving behind! News flash, you left behind your little sister! Wondering, what she ever did wrong...but that doesn't matter, does it. As long as Shane McMahon gets to go out and make a name for himself."

"I never knew that you felt like that." Shane said in a whisper.

"You never asked, Shane! You never asked how I felt about it, you just did it!" cried Stephanie.

Paul decided it was a good time to step in and calm her. It wasn't good for her to get worked up before having to undergo surgery. Shane was an idiot to bring it up now. It would only do more harm than good.

"Stephanie, please calm down. We can always talk about it some other time."

Stephanie took a deep breath and nodded. Soon the doctor came back to take her. He kissed her on the forehead and they exchanged "I love you's". Shane got up to leave but Steph caught his hand.

"I may hate you at the moment, but you're my brother and I do love you." she said with a smirk.

Shane smiled, "I love you, too sis. See you in a few hours."

Stephanie nodded as they wheeled her away. Shane was glad that he finally knew why Steph was angry with him, but he was still scared shitless about her surgery. He just prayed that she would be okay.


End file.
